Introducing Natalie
by KevinxoShelley
Summary: Somewhat of a short rewrite of 'Run Jamie Run'. Also, this isn't a anti-JAM fic necessarily, but more of a youner sister's prerogative fic.


Hey guys, as usual, I don't own anything Flashpoint related, and check out my profile for story ideas.

I know, this isn't great and not the best ending, but maybe it'll give someone an idea for a story. Personally, I don't think Natalie would be quite as nice to Jules as she was in the episode. I know when Natalie showed up at SRU, Jules and Sam were dating for the second time around, but I think Natalie would have her reservations about the relationship after Jules broke up with Sam the first time. Which is why this isn't so much an anti-JAM fic, but more of just a younger sister's prerogative.

FP_FP_FP_FP_FP

''It's okay. I'm with the band.'' Natalie strode past Winnie at the dispatchers desk. After giving a quick look around, she guessed her brother was in the locker room - it was close to the end of his shift. Walking down the hall to where Sam told her the locker rooms were, she opened the door and started looking down the rows of lockers. ''Hello, boys,'' she said after finding their row.

''Natalie. What are you doing here?'' Sam asked his sister.

''What? A girl can't stop by and introduce herself to her brother's - amazingly attractive team?'' she asked, giving the rest of the guys a wink.

''Nat,'' Sam gave a stern look to his sister.

''Alright. I came to give you a warning,'' she said , sitting down on the bench.

''A warning?'' he repeated.

''Yeah. 'The General' stopped by the store today - you know, to tell me how much of a disappointment I am, how I'm wasting away my life. The usual. Anyway, he was going to come by here to talk to you, but I told him you should be home soon. So he'll be at the apartment.''

''Great,'' Sam huffed.

''I figured you wouldn't be hungry after he left, so I got some food for you to eat on the way. I'll drive.''

''Best sister in the world.''

''Only for the best brother in the world.''

There was a soft knock on the door and shuffling of feet before Jules peaked her head around the corner. ''Hey, Natalie.''

''Hmm, should I dignify that with a simular response? I don't think so.'' Natalie turned her head away and crossed her legs in front of her.

Jules stood at the top of the row awkwardly. ''Uh, I just came in to see if Spike still needed that ride,'' she looked over at a half-dressed Spike.

''Oh, I didn't know they innovated brooms to fit two people now. That's nice.''

''I'll just, wait outside.''

''What a grand idea.''

After Jules left, Sam turned to look at his sister. ''Nat, that wasn't nice.''

''Neither was the way she treated you.''

''What's the beef between you and Jules?'' Ed asked coming to the defense of his teammate.

''Oh, well, when they were secretly dating, everything was just peachy. Then she gets shot, Sam waits on her hand and foot - like he's her own personal butler. Then the second she gets word that she got back on the team, she dumps him. It sounds to me that she was just using him.''

''She's still my teammate, and she's still my friend, Nat.'' Sam calmly explained.

''Doesn't mean she has to be mine. Anyway, forgeting her - you still haven't introduced me to these lovely men.''

''Oh, right. This is Sergeant Greg Parker, Ed Lane is the Team Leader, Kevin Wordsworth - only his wife gets the pleasure to call him that, the rest of us have to call him Wordy. Wordy is the CQBE and entry specialist. Last but not least, Spike Scarlatti, he's our geek with combat skills and our go-to guy for anything ... boom related.''

''Spike. You don't look very spikey?'' Natalie asked, questionly.

''My hair, used to uhh ...'' Spike trailed off as his mind went blank of anything else to say.

''What's your real name?''

''Michelangelo.''

''Michelangelo. I like it.''

Sam looked back and forth between his sister and Spike, who was still half-dressed. ''Right,'' he drawed the word out. ''We better get going. Before Dad blows a fuse.''

''Yeah. Well, goodbye handsome men. Maybe I'll see you later.'' Natalie held her gaze with Spike a little longer than with the others before getting up to follow her brother.

''See you guys tomorrow,'' Sam waved goodbye, and heaved a heavy breath as he walked out the door, preparing himself to see his dad again.


End file.
